An Angel's Dark Vow
by XKey of the AbyssX
Summary: 'He'll grant your wish,but in return give him your wings' Two wings,two chances.One taken,the other rotting away.Losing them means death.An angel's purity, yet the darkest and sinful of pacts.Her wish?It is... ElliotXOcXLeo. -Discotinued-
1. The Deal is Done

**Summary: A fallen angel goes astray for a love she had. Searching for the one she'd lost a hundred years ago to the 'Man in Red', she betrayed her savior and fell into Lucifer's hands alone. 'He'll grant your wish, but in return give him your wings,' was the tale. Two wings, two chances. One taken, the other rotting away. Losing them means death to her. She has no time to waste. An angel who's a devil but her love is pure. How far can she go to get revenge and find her loved one. **

* * *

><p><strong>"How much longer do I have to wait...?"<strong>

_Not much longer. Be patient._

**"I've waited for over a hundred years. I can wait not a second longer!"**

_Ah... I've found a link. Now, your old appearance is quite shocking, is it not?_

The women looked at herself. Her body far more matured than she remembered. Old and rusty. Her once beautiful golden hair was now gray. Her bright blue eyes had lost their shine frm her youth. Her skin once a pale, porcelain color was stained with stains and wrinkles. How she had aged was beyond her mind. She was an immortal being. For her body to grow old and fragile was something that had never happened before; not in her ten thousand years of living in Heaven. But apparently, now, in Hell her pure body rotted in that mere century.

**"Can you...fix me?"**

_Do you not trust me? _

She hated that tainted voice. The voice so alluring yet at the same time smeared with ill intentions. Even so, knowing the dreaded touch that God, Himself, forbade to appraoch, she was heeding _his _words. His rules. But-she clenched her brittle hands-if only to meet her-her dearst friend- once more, she would give her own life if she had to. Even though he was invisible to her, she clearly heard the snapping of his fingers as a dark essence succumbed her body.

_What do you wish to be? A man now? Or do you still wish to stay with a woman's body. _

That was a good question. She wasn't a 'woman' per se. Immortals as herself were given the choise to choose one of the forms he created himself to be their canvas. She chose a woman's. She had thought of the purity and stainless being of them. Then again...she, herself, had tainted the purity she had been given  
>by Him.<p>

**"Leave me this body. I am fine with it."**

_Wanna change anything else while we're at it._

She reached to nab at her hair that was slowly returning to her original color.

**"Can you...change the color of my hair to black?"**

_Gotten accustomed to my palace, have we now?_

**_"_She always did say..." **she said more to herself than to him as the color began changing from her roots downward. **"That the color looked better on me than gold."**

_Done. One more thing though, the situation I'm putting you in requires for you to be more...youthful._

He had struggled with the word. She looked at her newly restored body. Was she not young enough. She seemed to be of mid twenties. That was how old she made it seem to others last time. He snapped his fingers again as her body shrunk into that of a young girl's of about sixteen of age. She admired the new figure she was given. She had forgotten how it felt and looked to be young.

_Now I'll be sending you down to the earthplane. I doubt that the Hunters are searching for you there. They haven't left a stone unturned in my kingdom but they still have some more to turn still. Down there, however, they can only wait for authorization from Him and must have prove. That'll take sometime not counting the time it'll take them to actually notice I changed your woman's body to a kid's._

**"What will happen to me when I get there?"**

Confusion and hesitation locked on her eyes and voice. She had been to the earthpalne but once and it was on the day she met her and not long after pacted with _him. _She had no experience whatsoever what lingered in that place. She knew nothing, even now when she was a rogue needing of knowledge of her escape route.

_Don't worry. One of my subordinates will be there to guide you through it all. Now..._

She watched as an invisible hand raised upon her back where those white, taintless wings of hers rested, folded upon her. She felt the impalpable hand reach to her right wing.

_For my payment..._

**"Take it." **

There was no hesitation whatsoever in her voice. No tremble, no doubt, nothing. She had already taken a bite from the forbidden fruit by loving a human. At the moment her tender lips touched the fruit, he took over her fate.

**"I'll give anything to you if you can show me to her."**

_Then so be it... angelus delapsus. _

With the might of a thousand titans the hand ripped her white wing from her back. Taking the force left on her being with it she fell from the darkness she had been staying at.

Her visioned blurred, her hearing shunned out, she was dumbfounded to her surroundings. She felt the wind cut as her body fell. With the mindset she had still left conscious, she tried flapping her left wing. At doing so she felt the intense pain from her right shoulder blade. She reached over touching the absence of the other's companion and instead feeling the hot, crimson blood purging from her. She tried moving her wing one last time but only to have it caught on the branches of the enormous oaktree.

'Where...am I?' she thought.

"Whoa~" that voice. It was a young female's. She looked up to see a girl with creamy blonde hair, short to her chin and two long pigtails potruding from either side of her head. Her eyes were a golden color, much brighter than her hair color. "It is you fell a hi~gh distance down. Hanna, take her inside!" her perky and squeaky voice sounded an octave higher but it couldn't be mistaken by any other than of that one person.

"Bac...tolure?" she managed to get out before her eyes got too blurry to see.

Yet the girl answered her outburst, "No, no. Not here. In this place my name is Victoria~!"

'Vic...toria?' was the last thing she could think of before losing complete conscious.

**~°X°~**

"Hello~?" she didn't budge at the voice's nagging. She wanted to rest. Just...rest. "Imma give you an injection if you feel so bad~" she chanted.

"Fugee!" she instantly reacted to the taboo backing away so much from Victoria's voice that she fell off the comfy bed down on her behind. "Ugh!"

"Mmm," Victoria hummed kneeling in front of her with the winning smirk in her face. "Still have that fear of pionty things?"

"Not pointy things!" she reacts snatching the white blanket over her head like a hoody and pouting. "I hate pain! And injections hurt the worse!"

"Oh, you chicken." Victoria smiled at her words. "By the way, nice girls."

Girls? She looks down now onto her changed clothes. She opens her mouth to say something but with an amazing speed babbles a hundred things, all not even understandable, before simply shutting her mouth and covering herself. The only thing she had on were the bandages covering her undersized breasts and the black panties. "What the hell's with the get-up?" She says covering herself even more.

"Hey, it's better than how you were when I found you," Victoria calls sitting on the bed. "You were completely nude. Not a thing."

"Seriously?" she calls back at Victoria.

"Ye~p!" she says gleefully smacking her lips. "So, Lucy sent you here?" She is taken aback by the imformality but nods. "Oh, then you're my new servant then~"

"Servant?" she calls confused and shocked.

"Yeah," she nods. "Like a valet and stuff."

"Oh," she says getting that part. "And where am I again?"

"Oh right," she giggles innocently. "You don't know much of the human world, huh?" She shakes her head. "Well you're in my manor. I'm the daughter of a rich Earl, Gregory Hughes. I'm Victoria Hughes. And from this moment on you are my valet, my servant, or whatever you wanna call it. So, little girls girl."

"Don't call me that!" she snapped at the horrible nickname.

"What's your name?"

"My name's Nevaeh," she answers but Victoria shakes her in reproach.

"Not that name," she said pointing her index finger at her. "If you use your holy name given by big gun upstairs the Hunters will be able to identify you easier. Make up another one. A new name."

She pursed her lips in thought and let out a gasp once she got it, "My mother's name was Cordelia, can I use that?"

"Sure." Her answer goes with a shrug of her shoulders. "You're one of the ones that had human mothers?"

Cordelia nods. "He told me my mother's child deserved something good since I..." She looked away not wanting to remember.

"You died prematurely?" Victoria guesses.

"Stillborn," she answers. "She died; bled out after they took me out. He gave me another chance."

"And now you threw that away by pacting with Lucy," Victoria sighs. "Don't worry, most of us were that way. Saved by the one almighty but betrayed him with the temptation Lucy had to offer. Far greater than the heaven's power." She stood up from her seat as she went of to the closet nearby. "Anyways, why were you sent to the earthplane?. Are you looking for something in this forsaken place He left to oblivion?"

"More like someone," Cordelia agrees nonetheless. "An old friend of mine."

"What makes you think they're still alive?" Victoria says looking through the closet at her own pace as Cordelia sat on the bed jesting with her new hands.

"I know she isn't alive," Cordelia answered looking out at the night sky. "Lucifer told me that she had reicarnated. To whom, where, or how old she is he couldn't tell."

"Of course," Victoria agreed. "Neither Lucifer nor Him have word over the incarnations. That's up to the Fates. So you don't know how old or if it's a he or she or even if they are old or young. How're you going to find them then? The earthplane is vast. Not as huge as the Heavens of Hell but still quite a piece itself."

"Lucifer told me that I could use her name to find her again," she answered. "It is still used nowadays. And perhaps she still has her name or a variation of it at least I hope so."

"Well," Victoria pumped up. "I guess he was right to sent you here. And there must have been a reason why he gave you that young body. They might have your same age, which by the looks would be sixteen. seventeen, or eighteen." She snapped her figners in remembrance of a dress she had in that huge closet.

"Bactorule?" Cordelia asked her voice monotone.

"It's Victoria! Geez if you keep doing that the Hunter's will find me too," she joked giggling at her own humor.

"Did you lose something too?" Her question struck her for she stopped in her tracks. Cordelia took this as a maybe for she started going at the dresses a second later.

"I guess you could say that," she says getting one out and smirking at her.

"W-What...?" Cordelia asked her really not liking her expression.

"This is for you," she says throwing the dress on her lap.

"What!" she called. "No, I can't."

"Oh come on you're my new servant and you have to follow my every whim," Victoria argues back, hands on hips.

"Are you trying to abuse your powers?" Cordelia raged back. "I may be your servant but as your old friend like hell I am going to treat you like royalty."

"Hell," Victoria giggles. "Ironic, isn't it?"

"Shut. Up." She calls to her upset. "Anyway, he sent me to you for a reason. You're his imformant from this dimension. You got anything to help me with?"

She smirked and sat, legs crossed in a sexy manner, in the armchair closest to her, "I am called the Demon of Wisdom for nothing." She cleared her throat, "I have a clue. The person who is related to that friend of yours is in a pretigious school for wealthy, snobby, kids go to and I have a link telling me that there is something there that might lead you to your goal."

"You're helping me," Cordelia calls questioning. "What's it in for you?" Victoria looks at her in disbelief. "You're the demon with links in the Underworld, Otherworld, Hell, and Earth. You have the information of the world. Why just give it up?"

"It's more like a hobby to keep me bright and up," she says. "But knowing everything can be quite boring. Your fate and its overall ending isn't showing itself to me. It'll be quite a catch to see your soup opera of a life."

"You are a devil," Cordelia grins. "So, where is this school?"

"You'll see it tomorrow when we move in," she answers.

"Move in?" she asks.

Victoria nods. "From this autumn on we are officially junior students of Lutwidge Academy~!"

"You're crazy." Cordelia's only response, so monotone and simple, made Victoria pout.

"I'm being serious here," she says in a pout. She snaps her fingers as she gets a gold bracelet from her pocket and snaps it on Cordelia's wrist.

"What the-" she tries to get it off her but can't even budge it.

"It's a Limiter. While in the human world we can't use our powers as immortal beings freely. If we do we might get caught by the Hunters and Ministry of the Heavenly Skies. This will put them at minimum."

"I can't use my phsychic powers then," she says.

"Nope. Not a thing that goes past Lvl. 7 magic," she answers. "I have one too, see?" She pinpoints her stud earring. "You can't take it off. The only way is transcribing a code onto it. Sadly only 'downtown' knows that."

"Fine," she says finally. "Say, have you seen any other rogue's like us out there."

"Not any besides you and myself these days," she says serious. "Well the Ministry sent the Hunters under cover in an agency called Pandora so we gotta watch our backs. Besides there's a problem much bigger than other demons or devils out here."

"Like what?" she asked not believing there could be a worse thing than them two.

"They're born from a place no one, not God or Lucifer, can reach. A place in the depths of the deepest. The creatures there are monsters unlike you and I. They're Chains from the Abyss..."

"Abyss...?"

* * *

><p><strong>Next Time: <strong>_But her words didn't kick in. Something told her-something deep within her- that this wasn't just any ordinary human being._

**_On Par with a Demon_**

* * *

><p><strong>How was it? I really know I write too much PH and don't finish other stories. But I wanted to write something like this. Again it'll be an ElliotXOCXLeo. I'll try to keep it even. Inspired by Vocaloid's Alluring Secret~Black Vow. Please review! I write happy with reviews in mind! XD :)<strong>


	2. On Par with a Demon

"You have got to be kidding me," Cordelia said looking up at the massive luxury of the inside. They had been walking through the campus before going inside, that didn't get her in much shock as the inside.

"We gotta go to the super intendent's office to get our room and uniforms," Victoria said as they walked up the stairs. This was only her second day in the human world and she was still in shock of everything Victoria had showned her. The animals, the market places, the food, and the people wondering in the streets of the city near her manor. What amused me the most was those ice creams. They were like a little piece of wonderous bliss. How could we not have that in Heaven? "Oi, Cordi, are you listening to me?"

"Huh?" She called out oblivious to the chat. She wasn't that good of a listener.

"Oh boy, that habit of daydreaming still hasn't kicked the bucket from you," Victoria said slapping her forehead.

"What habit?" I called confused and angry.

"Even when we were in His world you didn't listen much to me," she said crossing her arms in front of her. She'd stopped in front of the door. "You would space out as if nothing in the world mattered. And if you did that it meant that you were thinking of something. So, what was it?"

Cordelia pushed her out of the way with the hand on the doorknob as she answered with a smirk, "Do you think they have ice cream here?" Victoria laughed and Cordelia gave way inside.

"Ah," the old man behind the desk said. "You must be Miss Victoria Hughes and her valet." It wasn't exactly what Cordelia expects for a super intendent not like she'd seen many but still. Humans age, true, but to keep such senile man in charge of such huge establishment?

"Yes," Victoria answered with a smile. "I was told to come here a day before the semester started to get the room keys and the uniforms."

"Quite right," he said as a woman, his secretary, came in holding two bags and two set of keys. "These are it. Isabella will take you there."

"Please follow me," Isabella said as we followed. On the west side of the building on the third floor. Cordelia wasn't quite sure where she went after she went up three sets of stairs. "This will be it Miss Hughes."

"Thanks," she answered as she gave Isabella a tip. Cordelia was quite confused. Victoria opened the door as they went in. Her expression was priceless. The reason: the fabulous room. It had four seperate rooms. One with the two beds including the huge closet. Then there was the living room in where they were which was connected to a small kitchen. The third room was the huge marble bathroom. The last one was a personal self study. Would they need anything more?

"It's like a small apartment," she mumbles still amused.

"Not shabby at all," Victoria calls going in and crashing on the couch as she threw the bags and keys on the coffee table in front of it. "Get confortable. Since tomorrow school starts, we might as well enjoy the luxuries in the human world."

"I want ice cream," Cordelia mumbles as she goes into the small refrigerator in the kitchen. "Damn." Was her answer when there was none.

"Getting use to the place, are we? Nevaeh and Bactorule."

Both turned to the squeakiest of voices as they see the little imp demon boincing up and down on the armchair.

"Yuya!" Victoria yelled throwing a pillow at the imp just as she was bouncing down hitting Cordelia right on the face. "Sorry."

"Yuya?" Cordelia asked throwing the pillow aside as the imp floated before them. It was a tiny fairy type creature. It's eyes huge, red as her hair which was tied in two ponytails. She wore two small devil wings and a black and purple outfit. "You're one of the Imp Messengers."

"Yep," she says twirling in mid air. "Jolene sent me here to take care of you two."

"Jolene?" Victoria asked not really caring for the small fry. "Why would the House of Black care of two demons traveling in the earth plane?"

Yuya went on flying to Victoria as she touched the stud on her ear. It shone black, making Victoria jolt up covering it with her hand. "What the hell?"

"I was ordered by the House of Black to change the instructions of the Limiters. They said no powers what so ever." She flied over to Cordelia before Victoria could snap her wings away. "Your wrist please."

"Um, sure," she said raising her left hand to her as she touched it and the same black light appeared and soon after faded. "So no powers by order the Blacks' order. Great."

"Well considering that your team's made up of one full-fledged demon and a half-demon it was just to make sure the status quo wasn't overturned," Yuya explained getting an apple from the fruit bowl in the kitched table. She sat and placed the apple between her legs as she dug on it.

"Half-demon?" Cordelia asked.

"Only Bactorule has both her demon wings. "You have but one, your right, am I not correct?"

"It was the only one he took," she answered.

"Even with only one you still have the other angel's wing," Yuya said getting another huge bite. "So, in other words you're a junior demon."

"Hey, you piece of shit," Victoria said picking Yuya up by her tiny wings from her place. "Why the hell do we get restrictions when not even the Ministry is on our tails yet."

"The Blacks didn't want to take chances!" Yuya said flinging her feet and throwing her fists about. "If the Ministry finds out that Lucifer-sama let two punks out on earth free to kill, He will not have mercy on you. He might have left this place fosaken but he still has his hands on it!"

"For precaution then," Cordelia agrees. "And you're here to take care of us?"

"A baby-sitter?" Victoria calls fired up already. "Quite a downer for a imp."

"Shut your trap, Bactorule! You mught be more powerful than I am. But here your useless!" she stucked her tongue out. "Use~less!"

"You little-" but before she could cut off those wings for her she disappeared into a purple cloud and both heard a thud coming from below.

"A..." Victoria started.

"...black cat?" Cordelia finished.

"Shut up!" Yuya's voice came out of the cat. "This is the only for I can be in while in this place. I'll pass as incognito." A gleam in her eyes shone.

"So," Victoria told Cordelia as they ignored her. "Wanna go out to eat somethin'?" She nodded.

"Don't ignore me!"

"You're too damn loud," Victoria said picking her ear. "I can just get a knife from the kitchen and we'll have ourselves some nice cat sushi."

"I remember this attitude of yours," Cordelia sighed. "Always doing before talking."

She scoffed. "And here doing before talking gets you in a lot of trouble." Cordelia ignored her commented which she was pretty sure was going for a sexual joke. She was about to get some coffee when both heard someone knocking on the door twice.

"Um, excuse me," a nice, timid voice rang from the other side.

"Open up," Victoria said laying down again.

"What I am, your damn slave!" Cordelia yelled.

"Pretty much," she said. It was useless to argue with her. She opened the door to see a girl with golden blonde hair and green eyes. A set of pink ribbons on either side of her head. She had the school uniform on which made her a bit off for Cordelia. Was that what they were going to have to wear?

"Are you perhaps Victoria Hughes-san?" she asked timidly again.

"No, I'm Victoria's valet though," she moved to let her see the back side of the couch. "Raise your hand."

"Present!" Victoria cooed, her arm raised and then slumped back down.

Cordelia sighed, "She's Victoria."

"Oh, my name's Ada Vessalius and I'm from the prefect council. I just came to verify you had arrive safe and sound and to inform you of some rules," she said smiling gently. She seemed nice to Cordelia but to Victoria...

"No need to," she said making a shooing motiong with her hands raised. "I'll explain everything to Cordelia."

Cordelia bowed, "I aplogize. I would on the other hand like to hear those rules."

"What for?" Victoria said sitting up and looking at her with a mischievous smrik. "You're going to break them eventually like last time, right?" She ducked at the water that came from her direction. The water hitting Yuya who screeched and went up on the counter. Cordelia put down the vase. "I'll be leaving."

She closed the door before Victoria could back talk to her again.

"You seem close to Victoria-san, Cordelia-san," Ada said as they walked through the huge building.

"I've none her practically since I was born." She had her hands in the pockets of her jacket. She had the summer dress Victoria had given her but she still thought it was way too cold. "She's the bold one though, not me. Don't let my rough attitude decieve you. I'm as sweet as they come."

She giggled at this. Yeah, for some reason or another, the innocence of a female human were attracting to her which was why she chose that kind of body in the first place. "I have to admit, though," she said as she smiled, "You surprised me the first time I saw you."

"How?" Her voice a bit high with surprise herself.

"Your sight was quite piercing. Even when you glance at Victoria-san, your eyes were still sharp; straight on to her," Ada explained.

"Oh, that," she said reaching out for her right eye. "I guess I was born that way." And she wasn't lying. Hey eyes were that way because of her phsychic powers. She was a dream seer when she became a demon. But now that her powers were deemed to zero, they were useless. "By the way what where the rules that you were talking about?"

"Oh, that's right," Ada said. "Well, first of we're prohibited to leave school grounds without permission. Being caught out of the school will result in suspension. Also there are some events that are required to attend: balls, meetings, and such. Not going would mean reproach from your tutor."

"Great." She mumbled to herself. "Anything else beside that?"

"Not much beside the normal of any other regular school," Ada says. She suddenly stumbles into someone. "I'm awfully sorry."

"Oh, if it isn't Vessalius-kun," the man she'd stumbled with called raising his rectagulat glasses to his eyes. "Doing work for the council this time around?"

"Oh, Yominato-sensei." Ada turned to Cordelia, "He's Yominato Henry-sensei. The school's doctor."

"Please," he said hand extended to her. "Call me Yomi-sensei." Cordelia extended her hand and shook it but at the mere contact a shock of intense electricity traveled her system. She let go pretty fast. "Very cold hands you have there, Miss..."

"Cordelia. Cordelia Hughes. My skin's always been cold." '_I'm a cold-blooded being,_' was what she had to say but didn't voice it out loud. "Nice meeting you, Yomi-sensei."

"I'll be seeing you kids around." He waved them goodbye as he left the way they came from. Ada waved but Cordelia remained still. What was that she just felt?

"Yominato-sensei is one of the nicest teachers in Latowidge. He seems perspective but he's as normal as they come. And Cordelia-san there is also-" But Cordelia had stopped listening to her. She may have told her that but her words didn't kick in. Something told her-something deep within her- that this wasn't just any ordinary human being. She didn't listen to Ada's speech about how great the school was until she had arrived once again at her bedroom's door. "Well, that should be good enough."

"I'm not really a curious person but," she said slowly but seriously. "Was Yominato-sensei just transfered into this school recently?"

"Yes, now that you ask, he's been here for two years. Most of the teachers have been here for more than five though. Why do you ask?"

She shook her head smiling, "As I said, just curious."

"Oh well, then see you tomorrow, Cordelia-san," Ada said.

"Please, just Cordelia would be fine. There's no need to be so polite." She says opening the door halfway.

"Then, Cordelia-chan," she blushed. How cute, she thought. "See you around."

"Bye," she said waving about at her. She went in sighed not getting that man out of her mind.

"Cordi~" She heard the voice coming from the bathroom.

"Would you stop calling me that?" she raged at her as she came out with only a towel around her body. "And put something on for God's sake! We're sharing the place!"

"I don't think he'll care if I'm half naked in front of my old friend," she says picking at her ear, again. Did she have an ear wax problem or something?

"Anyways," Cordelia said going to the fridge to get some water. **(I was researching in Google if they had fridges back then. And it said they had this type of fridge thing during the 1850s before the actual thing was invented. Correct me if I'm wrong!) **"You did tell me that no other demons are here right?"

"That I know of," Victoria added as she played with Yuya pulling her ears and then her tail repeating the cycle. "Why, got something under that radar of yours?"

"Radar?" she asked.

"When you were with big guns upstairs you had the gift of vision. Touching a person to recognize their abilities, didn't you?"

"I used to." She sat on the armchair snuggling there. "After I left, I think he took my powers away as well. All I got left is my skin being ice cold."

"Really?" Victoria walked up to her and placed her warm hand on her cheek. "Fuck. Cold as snow. Wierd."

"Speak for youself." She snuggled in more lying her head on the side of the chair. "I feel better with something cold than with the warmth."

"Well," Victoria said as she took the towel off.

"You crazy bitch?" Cordelia yelled as she covered her eyes.

"It's not like we're gonna do it, dumbass." She dressed herself with a short nightgown. The grandfather clock in their room chimed nine times.

"Already this late?" Cordelia said confused. She glared at her feet remembering something. "Yuya."

"What?" the cat asked angry still at how Victoria treated her.

"What does the Ministry want with us? We left Heaven. Why go after us if we don't want anything with them?" Her questions rang through the room.

"It's because," Yuya gulped. "Three days ago, the Book of Peace was stolen."

"What?" Both girls called shocked. Their shock genuine, for the Book of Peace was kept in the Otherworld, place that no demon or angel can enter. A nuetral land that kept the book that kept the balance between the two places. The Otherworld was in existence for that purpose. With countless beings to protect the book it was impossible for a thing to get past the front doors, much less get inside the chamber where it was kept. Without it the two worlds, Heaven and Hell, would eventually collide in wat sending all other places into oblivion.

"How was it stolen?" Victoria asked confused and shocked. "Isn't the Otherworld impenetrable to any immortal being?"

"It was suppose to," Yuya said. "The House of Black thought to too. Turns out someone outsmarted them and outsmarted the Otherworld." The House of Black were the protectors of the Book of Peace. They were the only beings in the Otherworld.

"The Blacks have their work cut out for them then," Cordelia added.

"What are you intending," Yuya snarled at her.

"It could've been stolen." Her sarcastic tone told something else. "But who besides them have access to enter the Otherworld."

Yuya transformed back into the imp as she charged up to Cordelia who only stopped the tiny sword in Yuya's hands. "Don't ever suggest such things on my masters, Nevaeh Kings, for only the House of Black knows of your existence here in the earthplane since Lucifer-sama sent you. We could turn you in to the dogs right now if we wanted."

"But you don't." She pushed the thing away as it turned back into a cat. "There's a reason. If the book was stolen and you are here then that means the Blacks have a clue that brought them to this place." Yuya glared at her with a frown. "I'm right, correct?" Yuya only went back up on the counter.

"We just know that the one who took the book came to the human world." Yuya wasn't very pleasant sharing the information with probable suspects. "It is why I'm here and why many Hunters have been sent out. Being out there at night is dangerous with them lurking about."

"Ditto that," Victoria says passing Cordelia some clothes.

"What now?" she frowned.

"Your nightgown sweetheart~" she says as she goes into the bedroom.

"I guess." She went into the bathroom and took off the dress. With her undergarments still on she looked at herself in front of the mirror. Her hair was a bit of a mess. It was cut in layers up to a little bit longer out of her shoulders. Her eyes the same dark blue. Her left hand went around her chest to reach out to her right shoulder blade. She felt it. The scar left behind by her missing wing. Her skin was porcelain again but not the pale color she had before. Her lips and cheeks were a rosy color. As if she were...alive... To her it seemed that she'd died a thousand times and then a couples hundred more. She shook the thought the out of her head and changed. Getting out she and stepping into the carpet floor she felt a chill run down her spine.

"What the hell is it..." she whispered. "This...uncomfortable feeling."

"Cordi~" Victoria's voice chanted from the bedroom. "We've got to wake up at six thirty tomorrow! Class starts at eight!"

"You're going to be late aren't you?" she asks loud enough for her to hear.

"Not tomorrow," she answers. "Perhaps next week I'll start getting there later than the time." Her chat stopped and Yuya came to caress her fur against Cordelia's legs.

"You want to go sleep on the bed," she said readind the imp.

"Pwease~" the imp pleaded. Cordelia laughed and picked her up as she went to the bed room and laid on her own bed, the left one on the room.

"Night." Victoria said her back to Cordelia.

"Good night," she mumbled back as Yuya snuggled beside her. "Night, Yuya." "Night-nya."

She struggled to sleep that night. Her mind full, for some reason, of fear. Of the fear that feeling gave her.

* * *

><p><strong>Next Time: <strong>_He was bickering way to loud for her ears. She did what any sane person would do in that situation: hit them were it hurt to shut them up._

**_What Goes Up..._**

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks to In-A-World-Of-Black-and-White and to MissIndigo for the reviews on the first chappy. Made me happy as can be :) This chapter goes on to you two. Next time will be a little bit more funny since more meetings are coming up. Review as always! Love ya'll~<strong>


	3. What Goes Up

The day had ended and all classrooms began to exit them going to their dorms. First to come out of the two was Victoria who literally jumped out of the room.

"Finally!" she scorned glad to be out. "School sucks!"

"Which is why back 'then' you were the one always getting kicked out of class," Cordelia called passing by her calmy.

Victoria caught up to her and walked backwards alongside her. "Good times. I remember the teacher yelling her brains out at me. Ah...and those missions."

"You really call those good times?" Cordelia asked. "I was your accomplice on most of those 'missions' of yours. And I was the one to get the punishment too." Her words grim by the memory.

"Oh come on," Victoria said pulling at her arm and nagging. "Don't you miss those days of mischieve? Those days when being good was just too easy and we went and did a U-turn on our life styles."

"I don't regret them-" She sighed in mis sentence. "But I don't miss them that much either."

"Admit it." Victoria cooed nudging her on the shoulder almost making her trip. "You act all nice and all but inside there is still the bad girl I met who trashed everywhere she was."

She sighed yet again and looked to out the windows trying to see the sky that she'd given up. "I miss the tranquility of the place. I miss the trouble making we used to do once in a while. But neither took my mind from the one thing that was carved in me since I met her." Victoria pouted and pushed her away making Cordelia fall down and look her way surprised. "What the hell's your problem?"

"Your fucking attitude." Victoria called making a ruckus with the people around them. They were listening as they passed by but none stopped the two. There weren't many around to begin with. "What if you fell down and lost it? You're here to find it and with me you must have no doubt you'll find it. I'm the greatest there is, Victoria Bactorule Hughes!" She stretched her hand out to Cordelia and smiled. "Am I not?" Cordelia snorted and then started laughing. "What's so damn funny, King?"

"You haven't change at all," Cordelia said getting up with no help from her. She twirled in front of her and smiled. "Neither have I Bact. I'm still the strong confident girl you met then." She started walking away as she called, "I'll go scavange the campus to look for a good mission spot. Pick our stuff and I'll meet you later in the dorm."

"What...?" Victoria said looking at the books and papers Cordelia had been holding, all spread on the floor. Cordelia laughed and took a run for it as Victoria's voice resonated. "King!"

**~°X°~**

"Whoa..." Cordelia whispered as she walked around campus. "And I thought the inside was big."

She looked around as she thought in her mind. She though of Victoria and everything she had mentioned. Victoria was usually the impulsive one; clearly explaining why she had shoved her instead of talking. Cordelia, on the other hand, was the thoughtful one; although in given situations gives in rage and impulse like Victoria. They were friends since she could remember. Since they met as Bactorule Hollow and Nevaeh King they have been.  
>Back then when both met Nevaeh had only had a few years of being a new born angel and her mentor was the same as Victoria's. The wise and beautiful lost archangel, Mystearic Evangelice. After they left her tutoring, she was found dead; cause was unknown. Nobody told both pupils what their teacher had perish off which only made it more myterious since immortals cannot die.<br>Bactorule, shortly after both pupils started their lives, went rogue and started a war in Heaven. They lost and she was sent off to Hell both her wings ripped away by His mighty hand. Nevaeh never knew the reasons as to why Bactorule had started the war against Him, but she wasn't planning to ask now and risk what they already had. According to Victoria 'the past is the past and will stay that way'.

Cordelia yawned while covering her mouth with her hand. She was more tired than usual for some reason. She stretched her arms above her head calmly and suddenl flinched at the touch of water upon the tip of her nose. Placing her arms down and glancing up the sudden down pour caught her off guard.

"Crap!" she glanced around quickly and run towards the arced pasageway for refuge. She hadn't noticed when the clouds had formed to cause the rain. She shook herself and noticed she was completely damped to the bone. "Great..." she mumbled. She reached for her hair and dried it the best she could from the water.

"Trying to lay low for awhile, Nevaeh?"

Her eyes widened ans as she spun to the oh-so-familiar voice they almost popped out of their eye sockets. She became nervous and soon enough afraid. "D-Dante..." her voice trailed off in fear of the person standing in front of her from the other side of the pasageway. He was the same as I remembered except a younger version of him. The same silky chocolate brown hair combed back perfectly as on the sides strands fall before his ears, which were not pointy and downwards as before, and his eyes the same piercing gold. Glancing at his clothes she recognized the male uniform of Latowidge. "W-Why a-are you-"

"Here?" he asked finishing her question. "Simple. I'm watching over the seeds I've sown." He came closer to her, drawing her back for every step he took. However soon enough there was no more space to go and her back met the wall. He lifted a hand to her and slowly lifted a strand of her black stained hair to his lips. "Black is a nice color on you, Nevaeh. Much more than that golden of before. It marks you-" his hand manuvered over to her cheek while the other scavanged around her body. "-so well."

She wanted to scream. She wanted to move. She wanted to beat the living hell out of him. But she couldn't. Despair, rage, even hell wanted to break lose in her but the most overwhelming one was fear.

He chuckled as his hand went up her skirt. "Pretty amusing how you're fears haven't changed that much. You're just like a scared rabbit before a wolf who's about to eat it's prey." She was starting to get tired of always hearing his crap ever since that time. "And guess what Neva, I'm the big, bad wolf and you, you're but the weak and hopeless rodent." He was bickering way too loud for her ears. She did what any sane person would do in that situation: hit them were it hurt to shut them up. Her eyes widened as he had stopped her knee from hitting him with the hand that was on her face. "No, no. What a bad girl you are, trying to hurt me." Both his hands had starting roaming far beyond the limit. "And mischieve deserves to be punished."

"Hey!"

The sudden yell made her react as she pushed Dante away. She hadn't notice even that his other hand had made over to her jacket and started unbuttoning it. She quickly button it back up as she turned to the voice's origin. It was a boy, blonde boy with blue eyes is what she could notice from the distance...and appraoching. He had the academy's uniform. 'Crap' she thought.

"You shouldn't had interfered." It was Dante and Cordelia noticed that he'd raised his hand and with she could distinguish the silhouette of the Shadow Blade forming in it.

"No!" She shouts at him instinctively throwing a punch at him. Surprisingly to her throwing him to the other side making a slight dent on the concrete. She stepped back. "I thought that I couldn't..."

"Still got the same brute force as before," he said coughing out blood from the hit.

"What the hell was that act of indecency all about?" the guy suddenly got there yeling and damped as Dante and her were. He was yelling at both of them but he had positioned himself between both; closer to her, apparently trying to protect the female victim from the male predator.

Dante simple chuckled and raised his hands in defense. "Calm down there cowboy. We are just old friends reencountering each other. Right Cordelia?"

"What are you doing in this place Dante?" she asked feeling a bit more protected with another person there. If someone else was present, he wouldn't attack...would he?

"As I said, I came to watch the seeds I have sown." He walked off into the rain. "Bact and you are really close friends, both being the pupils of that bitch Evangelice..."

'Victoria!' "Don't you dare go near Victoria!" She shouts uselessly as he is already have way across the campus still raining. "That bastard... How?" She fell to her knees in total defeat. "How did he find me...?"

"H-Hey, are you okay?" the boy asked her, she had forgotten about him. She nodded in response. "Who was that guy anyway? You don't seem to like him if you do know him."

"He's a devil. Pure evil." She murmured to herself although he heard her. She wasn't kidding. What had happened with the three of them and their teacher was more than unthinkable.

"Hey, you should go back to your dorm." His suggestion sounded good but her legs were too weak. Weak with the memory of the past. "Need help."

Her head slowly cocked to glance at him. "I'm sorry. I'm such a burden, aren't I?" He helped her get up slowly. He noticed that her knees were buckling and he was sure as hell that it wasn't because of him. Was it becuase of that Dante?

"Don't say that. I can't just leave anybody lying weak on the sidewalk," he chuckled trying to lighten the overwhelming atmosphere.

"Thanks...um," she added once her stance was close to stable.

"Elliot." He said was took his jacket off and placed it on her head. "To get the water off you."

"Don't know if you'd noticed but-" I reached for a strand of my hair, damped.

"Well," he stuttered. "So you don't get anymore on you, okay. Damn."

She chuckled at his attitude. "You remind me of a friend of mine." She started going on as he followed. "By the way," she added as she did what Victoria and walked backwards in front of him. "The name's Cordelia. I'm Victoria Hughes's valet. Thanks for helping me out there Elliot."

"Don't mention it," he said to her waving his hand around. "Besides that guy was harrasing you. Aren't you going to report him to the super intendent at least to your tutor."

She shook her head still smiling. "I don't want to get into anything troublesome. Besides detaining him like that won't work. He's just impossible."

"You know him, right? You surely know best then," he said stretching and Cordelia noticed the sheath in his right hand.

"You practice fencing?"

"Oh, yeah." He looked up noticing the pour dwn had lessened to almost nothing but a sprinkle. "How about you?"

"What about me?" She asked surprised by the question.

"You punched that Dante guy pretty far and hard to have made a hole on the wall. Practice martial arts?" He explained her.

"I did once," she made a gesture as if showing him her muscle which she clearly had none. "The best of the best in my class. Though I thought for sure that I'd lost my touch." 'That and supposedly my powers were gone too.'

"You were bad ass back there anyway," he grinned.

"I doubt you're half bad too." She nodges the sheath. "Wanna try your sword against my fists some other time?"

He scoffed, "Really? Bare knuckles against a weapon?"

She pouted, "What's the hell's wrong with that?"

"Cordi!" Cordelia spun to a halt and Elliot stumbled into her.

"Watch it." She called turning to him.

"You stopped." He added.

"Do you always talk this much?" Cordelia smirked.

"You always this annoying?" he asked back.

"Cordelia!" Victoria's hysteric yells caught Cordelia again. Looking back again, she could see Victoria running her way behind her a boy with messy black hair and huge glasses.

"Victoria?" Cordelia said as the girl reached her completely tired.

Victoria suddenly grabbed the girl's shoulders and shook her back and forth. Cordelia was so shaken that she dropped Elliot's jacket. "What the fuck's wrong with you? You said you were only going to look around! Not go around and get lost in the middle of a down pour!" She shoved her again down to the ground.

"Ow..." Cordelia murmured as her butt was begining to hurt.

"It wasn't her fault-" Elliot intervene but the black haired boy shook his head to him and Victoria didn't even bother to listen.

"Do you have any **idea **how worried I was for you?" Victoria yelled at her again. She fell to her knees again, "I thought...for sure that you'd been..." She started crying out like a little kid.

"Oh Bact," Cordelia murmured and hugged the girl. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. Would you forgive me, Victoria."

"Go make us dinner," she said red faced. "I missed dinner becuase of you and so did Leo-kun."

"Leo...kun?" Cordelia blinked.

"You were with her?" Elliot asked the boy, Leo, who nodded.

"There's no one out in the school at this hour. She was running around hysteric and I asked if I could help. I was barely coming out from the library, I was going to pick you up from your fencing practice," he said shrugging his shoudlers. "Victoria-san was looking all over for you Cordelia-san. I thought she was going to break down right there when I asked her what was wrong."

Cordelia chuckled nervously as she felt the deadly grip on her arm. Victoria tended to get violent after crying. "You see what you put me through you tactless beast?"

"O-Okay. Maybe I should've gone back but-"

"Like hell am I hearing excuses from you!" she called pushing her down again this time since she was sitting down she fell on her back. Like this she was like a turtle on her shell. "Lay there for all I care! You senseless and hopeless brat! If Mystearic-sama was still here she'd strangle you till you were unconscious and- ugh!" She was struggling with her words as the anger won over her tongue.

"H-Hey!" Cordelia called not really being able to turned on her back. She was simple useless in some things. "D-Don't leave me here! Victoria!"

"Go back to Hell for all I care!" Victoria yelled as she turned her back to the three, mainly her, and left towards the dorms.

Leo and Elliot helped her up from the pushing and shoving she had taken.

"Got it kinda of rough, huh?" Leo chuckled a bit.

"You okay?" Elliot asked her.

"Yeah." She said jogging over to the enraged girl. "See you around, Elliot! Leo!"

**~°X°~**

"This looks like a married couple's quarrel," Yuya called floating between the two. Victoria fuming with anger and Cordelia stuck in a corner sulking at the hatred. "What'd you do to her, Nevaeh?"

"I didn't do-" but stopped feeling the stabbing glare behind her. "It was all my fault."

"Hmph." Victoria scorned. "You should've thought twice before leaving me here to worry while you're out flirting with the Nightray kid."

"Nightray?" Cordelia asked confused. That's right, he'd never given him his last name. "Aren't the Nightray's one of the Four Dukedoms?"

"The one and only~" Yuya chanted.

"And I wasn't flirting!" she yelled enraged at the already enraged.

"Then why the fuck where you two laughing and you hlding his jacket over your damn head!"

She remembered now... "Yuya."

"What?" the imp was now eating the ration of meat that was left over from the meal Cordelia had made.

"Has anyone escaped from Alcatraz recently?" she asked. Alcatraz was a prison in Hell were most of the ones who wanted to devastate the human world resided. In Alcatraz every inmate was immunize to not be able to use their powers. It was protocol in order for them not to escape. But apparently...

"Now that you mention it..." Yuya said taking a compass out and opening it to show a screen. Scrolling down the page she saw the recent news from the all the three worlds. "Well, it says here that an inmate from the Depth Dungeon escaped recently. A month ago is more accurate." She scrolled down to see the informationg. "Whoa, listen to this-" both girls perked their ears up. " It says, 'Inmate Number 2011AX9 escaped under unknown circumstances. He was on his way to being transported to his cell in Alcatraz from his temporal caging in the Otherworld.' It says he escaped on his way there to Alcatraz." She scoffed, "And listen to this, 'Number 2011AX9 was imprisoned for the murder of archangel Mystearica Evangelice, the famous and the strongest till date of the archangels, and is considered to be extremely dangerous." Yuya took out on the screen the prisioners picture. "He looks kinda old to me." The picture depicted a man in his early twenties long, brown hair and golden eyes. "Why you ask?"

"Victoria," Cordelia finally got her friends attention. "Dante...he's here. He's here in Latowidge and is posing as a student. He came to make his threat true..."

_"You and Bactorule! Every last of her pupils is already dead! You're left and everyone you love too will die! Just like Mystearic did..."_

"He's come here to kill us, pupils of the Great Lost Archangel, Mystearic Evangelice..."

* * *

><p><strong>Next time: <strong>_His hands traveled swiftly along the ivory pieces as if dancing the most complex of waltz. His playing was superb and for some reason the sound of the keys sounded like a far away voice. As if she were here with her once again._

**_Dancing Along with You_**

* * *

><p><strong>Wuw! YeaH! I'm done! I need more reviews, pwease! Thanks! Whoever reviews this chappy firsts gets a cookie! XD<strong>


	4. Dancing Along with You

Cordelia couldn't sleep at all that night. She was too full with the thought of Dante there in the school with her. She couldn't stand the guy. A couples days went by and that's when the nightmares started again...

The fire scourging the mansion she lived in. The moving skeletons with weapons going about the inside destroying the place. She could hear the ruskus from the cellar. Mystearic had left her there, said not to leave until she came for her. But after awhile she disobeyed her orders. She left the cellar's safety and went to find her teacher. Everywhere until she reached her office. He was there on the floor...dead... And standing in front of her dead body was him. With that sword she recognized very well. It was the one she thought she loved. Not anymore though. Not ever again...

"Ah!" Cordelia stood up in cold sweat from her sit.

"Miss Hughes would you mind controlling your valet?" the teacher called to them as the class busrt laughing. Cordelia sat down and tried to at least remain awake.

"What's up with you?" Victoria whispered as the teacher kept on the lecture. "You alright?"

She shook her head. "Nightmares. Bad ones of what happened that day flashback every time I try to sleep. Ever since I saw him three days ago."

"You haven't slept? You're human here, sleep depravation is serious. You could die," Victoria said concerned.

"I'm gonna be alright," Cordelia called putting her head down again. But she didn't. She woke up again not with such a ruckus but still was kicked out of class to the doctor's office. By then it was already lunch.

"I can take you there if you want," Victoria said concerned.

Cordelia smiled and waved her hand at her. "I'll be fine. I'll find my way there alright." She went off.

**~°X°~ **

She's too scared of him. That was the thought in Victoria's mind at once. When it was Nevaeh after the incident, she was completely petrified of the occurred. It wasn't up to when she grew up that that fear lessened more. Now that she's forced to live amongst the killer of the woman who was pratically their mother was unbearable for Cordelia. Victoria wasn't as frightened of the bastard. Not her. Moreso she wanted to kill the bastard herself but with no powers and that guy having the Shadow Blade is bad enough. She couldn't be reckless. All that mattered now was to get Cordelia better and to get her to sleep peacefully.

"Victoria-san?" she turned to find Leo and the Nightray boy she disliked. The reason? He was spending way too much time with her precious friend.

"Leo-kun. Nightray. Good afternoon." She said with a fake smile.

"Why am I the one being pushed around like that?" Elliot asked trying to find out why he was being treated differently.

"Unsual to see you alone without Cordelia-san." Leo chuckled, "Seeing how all the students have been saying stuff about the Hughes Pair."

"Rumors." Victoria scroned. "Those people are repugnant. Cordelia's been sick lately that's all."

"Sick?" Elliot called.

"Hasn't been sleeping ever since that bastard-!" she gritted her teeth to evade pronouncing his name. "The point is she can't sleep well. Been sleeping in class and got in trouble today too."

"Oh my," Leo said tilting his head. "Did she go to Yomi-sensei?" Victoria nodded.

**~°X°~**

"You'll be just fine with this," Yominato said after giving her some medicine. "Go on and sleep on the bed here. It'll be best for you to rest for the remaining of the day."

Cordelia nodded, a lot more tired than she thought she had been. But she knew if she slept she would relive all of that. "Thanks."

"Now go on, to sleep you go," Yominato said going on towards the door. "I'll tell Hughes-kun about you staying here awhile. I'll lock the door too from the inside alright?"

She nodded again and went on to lay on the bed.

Yominato exited the room leaving the inside locked. For classes had already renewed, the hallways were empty, except for the girl that was walking his way. The girl no older than Victoria or Cordelia. Her hair a bright red, wavy and hung up in one high ponytail. Her eyes were a black coal color. The moment the two passed by each other the girl grinned.

"Found it yet?" she asked the sleeves of her overcoat too long and covering her maniacal smirk.

"I found the rodent you said was infesting this place," Yominato answered her question raising his glasses to avoid the sight of the girl.

She chuckled mischievously. She clapped her sleeve-covered hands together in pleasure, "Great! Great! With that book out of the Otherworld I can finally propose a pact of war upon everything. This earth should purge in the fires of Hell." She turned kept walking raising her arms above her head then down then up again. "My daddy will be happy to know that I'll send so many humans down home to suffer!"

**_~°X°~_**

"AH!" Cordelia awoke again not much but three hours of sleep. Her body full with the cold sweat again. She sighed, she noticed her body was trembling now. "Why am I still scared?" She tried calming down putting her head on her knees. Closing her eyes she began by hearing the silence. Then, out of nowhere, she heard a faint melody. "A piano?" She stood up staggering at first but exited the room and followed the sound as it began growing louder and louder.

She stopped just paces away from the door where the sound was originating from. She's heard this before. She was with her and that man. She opened the doors slowly just as the piano was finishing the song. Her eyes a bit blurry she just asked what was on her mind. "Lacie?"

"Huh?" Elliot looked up from his place. Leo and Victoria did as well.

"You stupid!" Victoria called going to the staggering figure of her friend and sat her down where she had been. "Yomi-sensei said you needed sleep."

"I couldn't rest." Was her simple answer. "Those memories keep coming back. I want..." she looked down to her hands. "I want to see Mystearic-sama again. She knows how to cure me."

Victoria shook her head at the confused looks the guys were giving her. She knelt in front of her and lifted her face. "Dear, I can't take you to Evangelice. She's dead, remember."

"I know," Cordelia said shaking her own head. "But I can't stop thinking that I should've done something about him. I should've killed him when I saw what he did."

"Shh," Victoria said soothing the girl.

"How did you know the name of the song?" Elliot asked out loud. Cordelia a little bit more out of it blinked and took a breath before answering.

"I...thought about someone and her name came up to me that's all," she answered simply. "You two were playing that?"

"Yeah," Elliot answered sitting back down. Leo stood up and went to the two. He took his glove off and pressed his hand on her forehead.

"You don't seem to have any fever or anything," he said not bothering to put his glove back on but instead taking the other off. "As a matter of a fact your cold as ice."

"It's normal." Was her answer to the comment. "I've been like that for awhile now. Below normal temperature on the surface."

"I see. It's still strange though," Leo added.

"You mind me being here while you play?" she asked not really bothering to move. "I kind of liked it."

"Sure," Elliot said as Leo sat down on the other bench. Leo took out a sheet of the 'Moonlight Sonata' and they both started playing a four hand piece.

"It's beautiful," Victoria mumbled to her. "I'm impressed humans can convey such emotions on music."

"Yeah," Cordelia agreed. But her mind was half with her. After they were done Elliot decided to play something else.

"Not joining him?" Victoria asked.

Leo shook his head. "He practices songs to see if inspiration comes to him."

Elliot didn't get anything else out but simply went by ear. Both girl's didn't know what he was playing but it sounded sad yet beautifully pure at the same time.

"I've heard that song before." Victoria noticed. "Isn't that the one that..."

Cordelia shook her head. "It sounds like it but it isn't."

"What are you two talking about?" Elliot asked briefly stopping.

"Leo," Cordelia asked. "Do you have a violin here I could borrow?"

"Um..." Minutes later Leo found the smallest violin there was for her. "Will this do?"

"Yeah. I think so." She stood up best she could and took the violin and bow. She went over to Elliot's side placing the violin under her chin. "Try harmonizing with me alright?"

"Why the-"

"Oh shut up and listen to her, Nightray!" Victoria bickered back.

"Whatever," he mumbled and placed his hands on the keys.

She passed the bow once through the strings and started playing. **(Ehe, for now let's go with Tsukiyo no Violinist.) **Her fingers moving perfesctly in cord. She opened her eyes to cue him in. He did what he could to follow under her part. And as if planned both the piano and the strings flew in the air as if their sound made the air move about. Her eyes were half open as she looked at his hands. His hands traveled swiftly along the ivory pieces as if dancing the most complex of waltz. His playing was superb and for some reason the sound of the keys sounded like a far away voice. As if she were here with her once again. The bow slid peacefully at the end with the ivory key being slowly kept on by his indez finger. Victoria and Leo clapped as they finished.

"Yeah they sound different alright. That's the original one," Victoria agreed with her.

"Original?" Leo asked.

"My master, sorry. My teacher and I used to do this all the time. She played the piano like a goddess and I joined with the violin. I'm not very good for arts wasn't always my forte." Cordelia explained putting the things down. "That song was the one my teacher composed for me one day and taught it to me. Victoria confused the one Elliot was just playing with this one."

"Your teacher seemed to know a lot, if you ask me," Elliot interupted a bit pissed.

"Besides your not as bad as you think." Leo said raising his glasses. "That was the most beautiful thing I've heard. Even a piano duet doesn't sound as beautiful as a piano and violin together."

"Would you play something else?" Victoria said perkily.

"I couldn't," Cordelia said holding her head as the room swang a bit. "I'm really dizzy for some reason."

"You shouldn't be playing around with your health," Elliot added as she sat down on the piano's bench.

"I think I-" she yawned. "I can sleep now..." But it was too late, she'd fainted of exhaustion already and fallen to the side landing on Elliot.

"H-Hey!" Elliot called outraged and shocked.

"Cordelia!" Victoria went over exasperated pushing Elliot off her, making him fall off the seat, and getting Cordelia.

"What the hell?" Elliot shouted.

"Shut up!" she hissed at him. "She's finally sleeping soundly." She sighed in relief. "I'm glad."

"No thanks. No nothing." Elliot called.

"Let's get them back to their room, Elliot. It's what a gentleman would do." Leo said smiling.

"Not happening." Elliot argued.

"Don't need your help," Victoria said picking her up and placing her arm over her own shoulder and moving a sleeping Cordelia. "We went by without you, we'll be find without you now." She walked a few steps before falling a bit by the ovewieght. "A-Ah!"

"Yeah, no help alright," Elliot said taking Cordelia's sleeping body from her.

"Don't misjudge," Leo said as they left the room. "It's best if you let us help you."

"Both of you are weird." Victoria looked over at Cordelia who was sound asleep with no apparent disturbance. "Well, I don't care about myself as long as she's happy and well."

"She's your valet and you care for her much more than yourself," Leo said noticing the closeness. "I haven't seen that in any kid here at school. Besides Elliot that is."

"I owe her," Victoria simply said. "She went through hell and back because of me. I could at least repay my debt by keeping her away from harm's way as much as I can."

"You're a good person to her. She's happy alright." Elliot's comment made her think.

"Not as much as she should be," Victoria sighed.

Soon they arrived at their room and Elliot placed her where Victoria had said. Yuya jumped on the bed and snuggled along with Cordelia.

"A cat?" Elliot said.

"Yuya!" Victoria hissed and grabbed the cat by the skin. The cat screeched and hissed back. "You get away from her. I swear you wake her up and I'll be having cat sushi for dinner." The cat scared off went under Cordelia's bed.

"You don't like cats?" Leo asked noticing the hostility to the pet. Elliot was speechless at the deadly threat done to an innocent animal.

"Oh no, I love animals. I just hate that cat." Victoria finished pointing at Yuya who hissed. Victoria pointed at Yuya once and then with her thumb made a motion across her throat. Yuya simply hid more in. They exited the room and the two were leaving when just outside the door they heard.

"Is the Sleeping Beauty here already?" Dante's voice called.

"You again?" Elliot said angry at the guy who harrased an indefense girl.

"Get the fuck away from here Blackheart," Victoria called in anger. "Get away and never show your face in front of Cordelia again."

He raised hia hands defensesively. "Whoa, no need to be hostile. In fact I came here with a message from the House of Black."

"House of Black?" Leo asked confused.

"You two should leave now," Victoria said paying more attention to him than the two.

"And leave you with this creep?" Elliot said.

"Not your problem," she said with teeth gritted. "Now leave."

"Elliot," Leo said pulling his master away. Feeling a threatening vibe from the boy more than from Victoria.

"No. I won't," he argued snatching away his arm.

"You're pretty stupid, Nightray boy." Dante's comment made Elliot even more angry. "This is a matter between King, Hughes, and me. Scum who don't know the circumstances of our problems should leave or better yet die."

"You bastard-" Elliot was ready to draw his sword out but Dante won him and had drawn a pure white sword out.

"You were saying?" Dante taunted.

"That's enough!" Victoria called angry. "Put that thing away before I reprt you to the hellhounds." Elliot and Leo took that as turning him in to the super intendent but she meant it. The hellhounds would get him to the Hunters and he'd be sent back to Alcatraz.

"Now you wouldn't do that, cause you're not that stupid Bact," Dante explained putting the thing away. "After all if I go down, I'll take you two with me." Victoria gritted her teeth, her bluff was useless. "Anyways all I came here for was to say that the hellhounds and their masters are on the lookout. The book resides somwhere in this place. And when I find it, you two will be in for it." he left with no further ado.

"Hellhounds and their masters?" Elliot asked confused. Victoria simply shook her head, smiled and closed the door.

"What the hell's her problem?" Elliot called enraged.

"Leave them be." Leo said really not getting them.

Inside Victoria pulled Yuya out from under the bed. "Spit it out."

"What?" Yuya asked perplexed.

"Dante, the Hellhounds, and the Hunters. Not to mention the creepy feeling that I've been getting in this castle like school all this time." Victoria spat out quickly. "Who's here? Who's here besides Dante, Cordelia, and I?"

"I-I don't know," Yuya gulped.

"That's it," Victoria called pulling out a knife and ready to disect the animal.

"I'm not sure!" Yuya yelled as the knife appraoched. "B-But I feel a strong essence alike to Lucifer-sama's!"

"Alike Lucy's?" Victoria stopped her movement.

**_~°X°~_**

"This will be fun. Don't you think so too, Yomi?" the red head girl said as she stood on the doctor's bed. Yominato sitting on his chair. "Bactorule's here, Dante Blackheart is here. You're here too. But most importantly Miss King is here and with her I can find the rodent that's plaging me."

"You're looking for a soul that has already passed on to Heaven," Yominato answered.

"Na~a~a," she mocked pointing her finger. "Reincarnation, my friend. I will find the reicarnation of the girl in black and kill it for good." She jumped off the bed and exited the room.

"Stuck with the devil's daughter herself." Yominato shivered, "Diana Mastema or should I say... Mastema Diabolus."

* * *

><p><strong>Next time: <strong>_Her laughter sounded diobalical to him. It was as if the world had stopped and the hottest fire were purging his insides. Then she stopped; everything did... _

_..."You're weak, friend of mine. Far weaker than I had first thought you could be...Lacie..."_

**_Mastema's Target_**

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks to starpandorakimmy12 and MissIndigo for the reviews on the last chapter! You guys make me super happy! XD<strong>


	5. Mastema's Target

Mastema glanced intensely at the army of ants inside the box. She'd been growing them and feeding them since she got into that school. They were her pride and joy.

"Mmh," she sighed joyfully enjoying the view. "Don't you just think they're perfect. Ants work their whole life span under their beloved queen's orders. They follow her every heed even if it meant their death. They act as a unified army to benefit the queen and the colony itself. Humans should be like this and have I as their beloved Queen." She placed her finger inside as an ant crawled onto her slender finger. "You are the start of my experiment, Dante." Dante stood on the doorway of the study in her room. "You, Miss King, Yomi, and Bactorule. Many have failed before you but I am sure that with my plan I will succeed." She noticed that one of the ants started heading away from the rest. "Oh a revolter. You and Miss King have so much in common however to any who oppose the queen-" she made her index and middle finger walk the sand as she squashed the ant with her thumb. "Awaits them their death..."

**~°X°~**

Cordelia sneezed while eating her lunch. Victoria noticing this turned to her before taking a bite of her food, "You okay?"

"Yeah," Cordelia answered. "Just a sneeze."

"Hey," Victoria suddnely called. "Wanna go visit Leo-kun and Nightray at the music room?"

"Sure but why are you so mean to Elliot? Is it really that hard to call him by his name?" Cordelia asks her.

"He needs to learn respect. I am one of the most feared demons of the Underworld. I want my respect to be shown," Victoria muttered.

"Yep, you're concieted alright," Cordelia said throwing her barely eaten food on the trash.

"H-hey wait up!" Victoria called taking a last bite off her food, throwing it away, and going after her. "What's up with that? You haven't been eating well."

"Of course I have, what are you talking about. Just because I'm not a breakfast person," she answered.

"Geez," she said and looked up as she sighed in relief. "It's good to see you in such high spirits considering the times we're going through."

"I have to be strong," she simply said. "Weakness at this time of iminent war could be devastating. First things first," she called as she pulled over her bag and opened it to let Yuya's head come out.

"Why you bring the shrimp here?" Victoria asked more than pissed seeing the cat demon even close.

"I've been thinking lately that not everything here is what it seems," Cordelia called more speaking to herself than to Victoria. "If what you said is true and the Book of Peace is actually hidden within the walls of Latowidge who better to find it than one of the safekeepers that guard it."

"Got a point there," Victoria said still mad.

"I doubt I can be of any help," Yuya called.

"See, a completely waste of time," she added.

"What do you mean?" Cordelia asked her.

"Some presences are easier to channel and find than others. Unfortunately the Book of Peace has a very distinct aura," she explained.

"Great shouldn't that make it even much easier to find it?" Victoria scoffed.

"By distinctive I mean that it can change it's aura into any essence it may want by simply copying another objects. In other words what we might be looking for may have already changed it's essence into that of maybe a small bird or even another human's."

"Too complicated," Victoria whined.

"Then how did you know it was well guarded at the House of Black?" Cordelia asked her.

"Mistress Hylla was the oathkeeper of the book. She knows how to deactivate the book's essence changing abilities. I, however, only have but little knowledge about it."

"Great. In other words you're useless to us," Victoria calls almost reaching Yuya before Cordelia drew her away.

"Yuya we have to find the Book of Peace before Dante does. If not the war may occur and perhaps even Lucifer may gain access into this world."

"Don't you think I know that?" Yuya said sarcastically as she hid inside the bag. "All I can say is that the book is here. If someone as powerful as Lucifer-sama is here then most probably."

"Someone as powerful as Lucifer?" Coderlia said confused.

"Apparently another 'cousin' of ours had landed into the earthplane with the humans," Victoria said with a frown. "If that bastard of Dante has already arrive we can't tell for sure who else is here with us or how much they know about the book."

"I guess for now being discreet is the best way to go. We'll have to search for the book seperately and hope to find it before they do."

"Or before they destroy it for that matter," Victoria added.

**~X~**

"Where are you going Elliot?" Leo asked as he followed jogging after the older boy.

"I thought about going to the piano room but I haven't practice my fencing that much so," he says heading towards the studio.

"Right now? Can't you practice tomorrow? Victoria-sama and Cordelia may come looking for us in the piano room," he said as he almost bumped into Elliot as he stopped briefly turning around them.

"They're kinda weird don't you think?" Elliot asked.

"Well," Leo said in thought fixing his glasses that almost fell from the bridge of his nose. "The situations surrounding them are sort of odd. However despite that I say they're not bad people."

"Believe neither do I but I swear if I meet that Dante guy again I fell I might wanna kick his ass," he said walking more slowly towards the fencion studio. Suddenly both heard a squeak of horror, animalistic and both ran for it towards the noise. They saw a girl of short maroon hair and green eyes. A blood, red ribbon held her hair off her face except for some bangs. The squealing they were hearing was comeng from the squirrel she had trapped and torturing under her foot. "What do you think you're doing?"

She looked up with a glare that made both flinch. He hadn't notice but she was wearing the uniform of the school. She smirked at them mischievously before the rodent escaped her grasp. "Oh damn. My toy got away."

"Your toy?" Leo said as Elliot shoved him slowly behind himself.

"You shouldn't be outside premises without a tutor's permission," Elliot said trying to see the girl's intention.

"I thought the king would be out here but since I didn't find her I went ahead and found myself another toy," she said simply and started chuckling which turned into a deadly laughter. Her laughter sounded diobalical to him. It was as if the world had stopped and the hottest fire were purging his insides. Then she stopped; everything did... She suddenly left making them gaze after her.

"W-Who was that?" Leo said shocked and as terrified as Elliot.

"Don't know and I don't think I want to know," he said shaking it off and walking towards the school grounds.

"E-Elliot! Where are you going now?" Leo called running after him.

"King. I've heard that before. Dante mentioned that name along with Hughes'. King must be Cordelia then," Elliot summerized.

"Cordelia?"

The girl they had just met gazed upon her lost prey upon a tree branch. "Well, then I'll keep looking." The mammal suddenly caught fire out of nowhere and the ashes flew in the breeze as she left.

**~X~**

"I hate seperate search missions," Victoria whined as she was being accompanied by Yuya. They were currently walking the corridors of Latowidge in search of the book or any clues for that matter.

"I'm here you know," Yuya scorned.

"I'm all alone, by myself," she continued not giving meaning to Yuya.

"Hee hee~" they heard a giggle that send chills through their spines.

"T-Tell me that was you," Yuya said scared out of her wits.

"Nope," Victoria said going on forth as she found a girl of short maroon hair with a blue ribbon and green eyes standing on the glass. "Who's that?" she whispered.

"Who knows?" Yuya answered. Suddenly Yuya's ears perked up as she went another way.

"H-Hey wait for me!" Victoria called glancing over at the girl before leaving.

"Oh ho, found you~" her melodic voice resounded, her eyes on them, as her voice resounded on the glass. As her breath touched it the glass froze over and cracked.

**~X~**

"I guess if you want to hide a leaf place it in the forest, but..." Cordelia looked at the immense shelves of books not to mention countless. "This is taking it a little over the top." She started by the bottom as she went to any random isle. She came into one with a whole two lines dedicated to the books of the Holy Knight. "This will take awhile." She started looking over the books with the palm of her hand. Perhaps, she thought, some of her small powers still resided in her. She could maybe identify a small change of energy somewhere in this 'forest'.

"What ya doing?" a voice came from the end of the isle of a girl. Cordelia saw it was a girl with short maroon hair with green eyes and on her hair she had a green ribbon.

"Oh just looking for books," she said setting up a half-lie. It wasn't totally a lie, she was looking for a book. Just not a normal book.

"Oh really?" she said coming closer with a grim smirk that Cordelia really didn't like. "What's the title, I might be able to help you."

"Thanks but no thank you," she said smiling as cute as she could to drive her away peacefully. "I'll be fine."

"Really?" she said shocked of her answer but still smirking. "But I thought I could help. Oh well at least I won."

_'Won?' _Cordelia thought slightly turning to her as suddenly she thought seeing something winding from the corner of her eye behind her. "Though I appreciate the thought I like being alone."

"You don't get it~" she chuckled sending chills down her spine. "I'm here not for a book but for you Cordelia Hughes. Or should I say Mystearic's pupil, Nevaeh King."

_'What?' _she thought flinching back but caught by some rough strap. Turning she saw it was a vine with spikes protruding from the shelf on her right. She tried unlocking the hold on her arm but it only got ore wrapped on her.

"I won, King!" she said happily.

"No," she called grabbing the spiky vine with her left hand and tearing it apart with the brutal strength she still possessed.

That was when she heard, "Cordelia! Victoria!" Two distinct voices: Elliot and Leo. She turned to the opposite way and the girl only smirked as she left the place.

"No wait!" she called trying to follow her but got lost in between the shelves of books. She stopped after losing sight of her and rested her hands on her knees from exhaustion.

"Cordelia," Leo called tired as Elliot followed behind him. "Thank goodness you're alright."

"W-what you mean?" she asked confused of his concern and panting.

"A girl outside, creepy as hell, was looking for you. For 'the king' she sad," Elliot said panting too.

_'Then I'm not the only one their looking for!' _"Victoria!" she called corncern out of her soul crying to find Victoria.

"H-Hey! Wait!" Elliot called running after her too as Leo followed suit yet way behind.

**~X~**

"Where the hell are you going?" Victoria called to the cat.

"A power shift. I felt a power shift just now this way," Yuya called as they turned a corner.

But both stopped short as they found a Diana Mastema standing there. "Bactorule, long time no see."

Bactorule's eyes were wide open in both shock and fear, "M-Mastema...?"

"Good to see you here. Both the 'Queen' and the 'King' are in place. I have the black you and King the white. But there seem to be too many unexpected players joining in," she chuckled her laugh as infernal as Bactorule remembered it being.

"Another game of yours?" she said trying to sound fine. "Aren't you getting too old for games?"

"Too old? Never. Besides I have more things in mind than just a simple child's play," she laughed.

"Oh yeah and what is that?" she said clearing her throat.

"You know it'd be no fun telling now. Not when the webs are barely knitting themselves into place. Once al the invited players appear on the board I'll start my move," she said quickly disappearing from her sight and reappearing behind her as she whispered. "Two keys and two awakenings. I'll be waiting," were her words before she brought complete darkness over both demons' eyes. They had fainted.

**~X~**

"Why are you so worried?" Elliot called. "I thought they were after you!"

"Both," she called running ahead of him. "Victoria and me." She turned a cornered to see Victoria on the floor, unconscious. "Bact!" she yelled in complete fear and concern. She kneeled before her and sat her up as she moan awake.

"Ugh, what the hell," she moan in pain.

"Bact, what happened?" Cordelia asked with no preamble.

"M-Mastema," Victoria said remembering her lastest memory. "She's here. That's the power Yuya felt. The one from him. The one that's Lucifer's-" but she fainted again.

"Bact!" she yelled trying to get her awake but failed.

"Let's get her to Yomi," Elliot said carrying her body.

Getting there was less than in a minute. Fortunately, Yominato said it was fine and that she simply needed some rest. Sure, Cordelia thought, no human could catch a magic spell or anything else.

"Thanks, I'll stay with her today and let her rest tomorrow," she smiled weakly.

"You should get some good night's sleep too, Cor," Elliot said.

Cordelia stared oblivious of the shortening of her name. "Cor?"

"Ah, I mean Cordelia! I didn't finish my sentence!" he argued.

"How cute. He's taken a liking to you," Leo said as a punch and a glare targeted his head.

"Thanks you guys," she said as she guided them outside. She went back to the room and sat next to Bactorule's bed. She was sleeping peacefully. "Mastema. That's the name of..." but she was too tired to even think and she drifted to sleep sitting next to her friend.  
><strong><br>~X~**

"Elliot," Leo said once they had gotten to their dorm.

"What is it?" he called tired and getting ready for bed.

"Come here," he said as he was sitting on the chair of the desk with a book in front of his face.

"What are you reading now?" he asked untying his tie.

"I found this book about ancient deties lying around," he explained. "As I was skimming it I noticed the familiar name." He said pointing at the bold letters below a drawing of the deity.

" 'Mastema'. That's what Hughes said she met or the person for that matter," Elliot said going back to taking his vest off.

"I'm starting to doubt it's a person. Listen to this: 'According to folklore, he is the angel of disaster, the father of all evil, and the flatterer of God. His name is that of an arch-demon as a personification of the Hebrew word 'mastemah', meaning 'hatred', 'hostility', 'enmity', or 'persecution'.' Who would they be talking about that would have such name?"

"A really weird person for one," Elliot answer in thought. "But things about them and their own pasts are starting to get very odd by the day."

"Could they be some kind of contractor like in Pandora?" Leo asked concluding one reason.

"Who knows," Elliot said. "But that girl and Dante are pretty creepy for one. Can't wait to see if that Mastema guy is even creepier."

"Perhaps you're right," Leo said.

"What you mean?" he asked.

"A last note says something about Mastema," Leo said pointing it out as Elliot looks. On the margin of the text it was scribbled _Mastema not an angel. Demon. _And various times underlined was the phrase _Mastema=Luecifer's Child. _

**~X~**

"We did it~! We did it~!" three voice harmonized as they jumped around. The three girl's from before, the red, blue, and green, sat just in time as Mastema came into her study, Dante came in through the window with a large bag behind his shoulders.

"Good job, girls," she said giving them their payment. Dante threw at them a body he had recovered from the close by mortuary. They started eating immediatly as Mastema contemplated her colony again. "Bactorule already knows about the awakenings. All that's left is for the pieces to fall in place."

"Do you need me for that?" Dante asked wanting to leave.

"No, I'll have them do it," Mastema called as she turned their way. "Won't you girls? Bellua-" the red turned her way mouth bloody from the fresh meat. "Hydra-" the blue looked up licking her lips with a smirk. "Vanus," the green lifted her bloodied face with her bloodied hands.

"Don't worry," Bellua said smirking from her food.

"We'll guide them to their doom," Hydra said licking her face again.

"Only tell us when and where you need us, Mistress Mastema," Vanus said locking her fingers.

"Good," Mastema said. "For now we wait. There is still one more piece I need for the game to move on." She looked over at her colony as a dead ant was bein dismembered by all the others in order to survive. "Soon the boy who ended the silence will arise and with him the last cogwheel will be in place. Soon the whole purpose will began to move and so will my own."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Next Time: <em>**_Innocencec hid in many forms. She had learned that the hard way. He was only another shape innocence had taken._

**The Innocent One**


	6. Update :

**Update time you guys. And not the good kind :(**

**Sad news guys, I'm discontinuing some stories again and this is one of them. And I'm sad to say that this is one of them. I'm using the saying thing for all of them. I either ran out of ideas or am out of interest for the story.**

**There are some good news though. Some people have started to ask if they can continue my stories and I have, after some chat, let them adopt them. So if anybody is interested in continuing any of the discontinued stories you're welcome to ask me and I'll see what happens, which will probably be a yes.**

**Some will hate me cause many people read the stories and actually liked them. But I'm out of inspiration for these and truthfully I'm looking forward to beginning new and perhaps even better ideas in the future.**

**Overall, I hope you can understand my reasons behind this action. I've never liked to do this. Not even the first time I did it. Some of the stories will be erased but that will be probably a week from now and the stories that will be erased will probably be the ones with one chapter.**

**Thank you for everything on this story and hope you can understand. I truly hope that you can keep reading my other stories or the ones to come. If any of you have any questions or concerns you're welcome to PM me. :)**

**-Sincerely and with all my thanks for the endless amount of support,**

**XKey of the AbyssX**


End file.
